Hunter's Guild
The are a guild from the game Mega Man ZX Advent. The Hunters live by searching for lost technology and hunting down dangerous Mavericks for bounties. They are licensed and assigned to missions by the coalition government Legion. Not all of them are bounty hunters, among them there are café owners, researchers, reporters, nurses and others. History Many remains of the past wars still exist across the globe. When one entrepreneur discovered technology from the war in the ruins and used it to build one of the world's leading corporations, people with dreams of getting rich quickly gathered and formed the Hunter's Guild. Since the ruins housing the lost technology tend to be inhabited by Mavericks, the Hunters work armed and the majority wears a green armored uniform for protection (an orange variant also exists). As a result, it's not uncommon for them to also hunt dangerous Mavericks for money. Generally speaking, the Hunters are a very colorful bunch. Aside from the armed Hunters, there are also café owners, crazy researchers, reporters, nurses, etc. Both humans and Reploids integrate the guild and their principles seem to vary drastically; examples of this can be seen in the stories of Ashe, who was adopted by Hunters and Siarnaq, who was betrayed and left for dead. The Hunters also clash frequently with the Raiders; while the Hunters search technology for their clients, the Raiders attempt to claim the technology for themselves. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Hunters were hired by Legion to retrieve a Biometal found by the Raiders, being successful after surviving a surprise attack from Prometheus. However, the Hunters were once again attacked by Mavericks as they transported the Biometal to Legion HQ by train. Led by the Pseudoroid Buckfire, the Mavericks threatened to overwhelm the Hunters before they were defeated by the new Mega Man Model A. Following the incident, the Hunters are prominent figures in side quests of the game, but they would only have a new role in the storyline after the rise of Ouroboros; with all of their airships destroyed by Mavericks, the Hunters decided to join the protagonist and the Guardians on the attack against the ultimate Biometal. With additional support from Master Thomas, who made the destruction of Ouroboros an official mission from Legion, the Hunters backed up the Mega Man Model A in the final battle, which ended with the destruction of Model W. Known members Ashe Grey Note that Grey is not officially a Hunter until after he meets Billy. Nicol Nicol (ニコル) is one of Ashe's friends. He wears a distinct face mask that covers his mouth and nose. His most distinct feature are his red eyes. It is unknown if he is human or Reploid. Lazarus Lazarus (ラザラス) is another of Ashe's friends. He can be told apart by his blue visor. He can be found in Arctic Ice Floe 3 using Bifrost. Red Red (レッド) is Ashe's third friend. He can be found in Oil Field 1 using Queenbee. He mistakenly believes that Biometal is a cursed stone that eats people's spirits, which got him mocked by Lazarus. Amy Amy (エイミー) is new at Hunter's Camp and requests a plant for the large room in Hunter's Camp 4. Anna Anna (アンナ) is the Hunter's Camp's nurse. She has yellow hair. Carley Carley (カーリー) is a reporter in Hunter's Camp 4 that specialize in reporting about Hunters. After completing Romeo's first request, she heard the remains of an ancient Mechaniloid were found in the Oil Fields, she request the player to put a micro transmitter at the site of the Mechaniloid remains. After during so, analysys indicates the Oil Field is a dried up ancient sea, and the Mechaniloid (Utuboros) is put in the shelves of the big room. She gives the item Frog as reward. Chris Chris (クリス) is a Hunter that climbed up a wall in Hunter's Camp 2 and can't get down. His dad told him that there used to be supercool superheroes, but there aren't many pictures of them left. He asks the player to find a rare legendary superhero picture for him and gives his favorite pin from his pin collection in exchange. During the search, Ray says he had some but sold them because he was short on cash, and he sold them to Tina for 300 EC. Tina says the Secret Disk doesn't have what she expected, and gave it to one of the kids in Hunter's Camp, which is Chris. Chris says the pictures in the disk wasn't the kind of legendary hero he imagined. He gives the Secret Disk 004 to the player in exchange of his pin back. It contains an image from the American Mega Man NES boxart. Elena Elena (エレナ) is in Jim's cafe in Hunter's Camp 1. Gary Gary (ゲイリー) is the administrator of the Data Room. Players can see the Secret Disk database with him. James is a Hunter in Scrapyard 2 that gives the request "Recycle Junk". Jarke Jarke (ジャーク) appears in Hunter's Camp. Jim Jim (ジム) is the café owner in Hunter's Camp 1. He has a crush on Anna and requests the player to find a rare magical fruit in the Tower of Verdure that is said to "taste like young love" to give it for her. John John (ジョン) is in Hunter's Camp 3. He sells the Absorber extension chip for 99 EC. Julian Julian (ジュリアン) is a video game fan in Hunter's Camp 2 that likes to play challenging games. He gives the Mini Game Gem Buster. Kidd Kidd (キッド) is a Hunter that is digging in Hunter's Camp 4 in hope to find lost technology, but needs E-Crystals to continue. After some dig, he reaches a difficult part to dig and asks the player to find a Legendary Pickaxe made of Ceratanium in the Quarry. After giving it to him, a large empty room will be open and he doesn't appear again. Lem Lem (レム) is a Hunter that appears in the Quarry. Mary Mary (マリー) is a Hunter in the Arctic Ice Floe. Meg Meg (メグ) is a Hunter that searches for artifacts. When she was looking for 4 ancient artifacts, the place where she was suddenly started to float, and she had to find shelter in a cave in Floating Ruins 3. As it's dangerous to exit the cave, she requests the player to find them for her. They are the: L Tank (top left of Floating Ruins 1), Pinwheel (Below one of the gray trees in Floating Ruins 2), Old Balancer (Floating Ruins 3) and Light Bulb (below the area Aeolus appear in Floating Ruins 4). She gives a Sub Tank in exchange for all of the four items. Nana Nana (ナナ) is an Operator in training in Hunter's Camp. She explains about the Warp Points. Nick Nick (ニック) is an old-model Reploid in Hunter's Camp 4 that wants to turn an empty room opened by Kidd into a café. Jim lets him borrow blueprints for a café, but he loses them when he was walking back from Jim's café as the wind blew it away. He asks the player to look for them. They can be found in the fence near the basketball net. After opening the café he sells E Tanks for 500 EC. Owl Owl (アウル) is a person in Hunter's Camp that eats a lot. He loves pudding, and gives a model train in exchange of a pudding. Peter Peter, known as Patrice (パトリス) in Japan, is a Hunter that was making experiments with Chabanos in the Waterfall Ruins, but they escaped. He requests the player to "Eliminate 50 Chabanos". Pierre Pierre (ピエール) is a masked man in front of the 00 bunker in Hunter's Camp. Ray Ray (レイ), a collector of old comic books known as the "Comic Hunter", recently has been writing his own comic book, a story about a robot that fights with a folding fan in each hand (possibly a reference to Aircon Man), but he believes there was a comic with a very similar storyline and says it's not easy to come up with something that's completely original. Romeo Romeo (ロミオ) appears in Hunter's Camp 4. Roy Roy (ロイ) appears in Hunter's Camp 4. He is a Hunter for 3 years and 2 months and his hobby is cooking. Sharon Sharon (シャロン) is a pink haired Hunter in Hunter's Camp 3. She requests for comics and gives the Ice Boots. Tina Tina (ティナ) is in Hunter's Camp 2. Ward Ward (ウォード) puts bounties out on the Pseudoroids that show up around the world and makes the payouts to Hunters who have completed their mission. Warren and Blossom Warren (ウォーレン) is a Hunter that appears in Hunter's Camp 3 with his daughter Blossom (ブロッサム). Other Members Mick and Robin Mick (ミック) and Robin (ロビン) are two Hunters that found Grey in the Mysterious Lab (apparently trying to find a hidden treasure inside, given their comments as well as expressing disappointment when finding Grey's stasis pod because it "isn't it either"). They triggered an alarm of the place and several Galleons appeared, killing them. Grey was accidentally activated because of their fight and he took the weapon from one of the Hunters to attack Pandora and escape. Billy Billy (ビリー) is a Hunter that found Grey unconscious outside the camp and helped him. He gives Grey (If the player is Ashe, who lost her Hunter's License, she is given a new one.) a Hunter's License and invites him for the mission to deliver a Biometal to Legion Headquarters, so that he can see if the Legion database has info on him. After defeating Buckfire, he asks Grey/Ashe to send the mission report to Legion. He doesn't appear again until the rise of Ouroboros, and is one of the three Hunters that goes there with Grey/Ashe and Vent/Aile. George George (ジョージ) stands atop the roof of the 00 bunker in Hunters Camp. He gives the mission to protect three containers from attacking Mechaniloids. Doug Doug (ダグ) stands atop the roof of the 01 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Buckfire again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Kirk Kirk (カーク) stands atop the roof of the 01 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Queenbee again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Chuck Chuck (チャック) stands atop the roof of the 02 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Chronoforce again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Ben Ben (ベン) stands atop the roof of the 02 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Bifrost again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Roger Roger (ロヂャー) stands atop the roof of the 03 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Rospark again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. He has acrophobia. Tim Tim (ティム) stands atop the roof of the 03 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Hedgeshock again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Kyrian Kyrian (キリアン) stands atop the roof of the 04 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Vulturon again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Abe Abe (エイブ) stands atop the roof of the 04 bunker in Hunters Camp and gives out a mission request to defeat Argoyle & Ugoyle again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Richard Richard (リチャード) is a Hunter skilled with a Buster in Hunter's Camp 3 that challenge the player to break his record of 100 enemies in the Firing Range. He is one of the three Hunters that goes to Ouroboros. Patrick Patrick (パトリック) is a Hunter in Train 3. When he has no missions he does odd job at the train station. He founds a backpack and asks the player to find the owner, which is Ray in Hunter's Camp 2. As a thanks, Ray asks Grey/Ashe to give Patrick a Disk with a comic, but Patrick doesn't have the equipment to read the disk and gives it to the player. Patrick is one of the three Hunters that goes to Ouroboros. Antonio Antonio (アントニオ) is in Oil Field 2. His request to find his new wrench that he had lost. The player can reach it easier with Model P or Queenbee in the top of the room, but it's possible (yet difficult) to obtain it earlier with Buckfire. He gives the Featherweight in exchange. Roscoe and Dale Roscoe (ロスコー) and Dale (ダイル) are two Hunters that got the job to bring a chandelier from Control Center to Romeo. Romeo was worried why they didn't return yet, and request the player to find them. Dale got hurt and needed to rest, but he was already fine when the player found them in Control Center 3 and they return with the chandelier. Burt Burt (バート) appears in Highway3 after completing the Highway mission. He challenges the player to beat a Galleon Rider in a race. Gallery ZXAHunterConcept.png|Concept art of a generic Hunter. ZXAHunterAirship.png|Airship from the Hunter's Guild. ZXAHunterAirshipB.png|Airship from the Hunter's Guild. ZXAHunterAirshipIn.png|Inside the Hunter's airship. ZXAHunterAirshipBroken.png|An airship in the background of Hunter's Camp, broken after the rise of Ouroboros. ZXAHunterShipA.png|Concept art of an airship from the Hunter's Guild. ZXAHunterShipB.png See also *Hunter's Camp *Raiders Trivia *The Hunter uniform bears a small resemblance to the Caravan from Mega Man Zero 4. * The story of the corporation that inspired the Hunter's Guild might be a reference to Slither Inc. *Their adventurous occupations related to excavation of ancient technology and civilizations make them a precursor to the Diggers of the Mega Man Legends series. Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Organizations